


Whimpers

by Kiwi25



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slashy, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi25/pseuds/Kiwi25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie likes to whimper and moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whimpers

Bonnie likes to whimper and _moan_.

 

She curses a lot too.

 

The shit is driving Damon over the edge.

 

He can hear it all.

 

The way the leather of the couch creaks every time she raises her hips to meet that kid’s tongue. The incoherent musings that fly from her lips as her body is explored. He can hear each swipe of the muscle in Jeremy’s mouth as it flickers and covers the sweetest part of her.

 

Insanity is on the way.

 

He looks around, wondering why Stefan hasn’t lost his superbly practiced control. Then he remembers his brother feigns maturity and is probably ignoring the noises the witch is making. Always the saint, Damon’s seen the ways his eyes linger on Bonnie, one minute too long when Elena’s back is turned. It’s always been that way; the Salvatores have a thing for witches. Or maybe taste would be a more adequate description. His brother is young and foolishly in love, so Damon will excuse him, this time.

 

 What he doesn’t quite understand is the reaction of the bubbly blonde. Yes the two girls are friends, sisters even. So of course she would be happy for Bonnie and this newfound teenage lust. Yet with her new untapped awareness, Damon was expecting Caroline to fly down the stairs, barge into the study, and demand that cheerleader and her boy toy stop whatever prohibited activity their doing.  Instead he doesn’t miss the unmistakable sound of cotton leaving the baby vamp’s bottom or the diligent work of her fingers that follows. She’s enjoying the show.

 

So should he.

 

At first Damon only rubs his budding erection through his jeans. Convinced the fascination with what Jeremy is doing to make Bonnie use a round _fucks_ and _shits_ , can’t be all that interesting. He’s still certain that he’s more talented, years of practice have done much to boost his ego. A chill snakes its way down his spine when Bonnie swallows a high pitched near scream and curiosity kills the cat forcing Damon from the comfort of his room.

 

In spite of the face in her pillow, he can decipher how close Caroline is to climaxing when he passes her room. He could pop in finish her off but he decides against it. Been there, done that, no need for him to go back.

 

Stefan’s trying to seduce his brown – eyed girlfriend and she’s just staved him off with the old, “I’m tired,” excuse.

 

It would all be highly amusing if…

 

Bonnie Bennett didn’t sound like _that._

 

Damon lingers at the top of the stairs, still rubbing himself, pinching nipples, and begging for the torture to finally end. His body shudders as he takes the stairs two at a time.

 

He should really be angry.

 

They’re in his home, leaking bodily fluids, on custom made furniture.

 

His senses are under attack from scents and sounds that even the most devout, celibate man would buckle with whisper of whiff. And all of it is not for him. It’s for some post pubescent ass hat that is tired of being human and thinks his quickest way into the supernatural world is the girl he’s screwing. The girl Damon should be fucking.

 

He stands in the door of the study watching.

 

Jeremy and Bonnie…

 

The dumbass has probably been crushing on the green eyed beauty since he could talk.

 

He couldn’t blame him.

 

 _If things were different…_

 

Damon would be with the witch.

 

His mind drifts as he slips slowly into the room. He’s swift, moving closer to them. He stands over the two, unzipping his pants, stroking, imagining what it would feel like to trade places with Jeremy for only a minute. That’s all it would take to change her mind. She so close, his fingers stretch to caress her cheek and it’s then that her eyes open and she sees him.

 

He expects pain or the haughty look that frequents her face. What he receives is a smile that exceeds his own. She moves just for him, allowing her mouth to open, and all the dirty little things she’s thinking and saying to be fully heard.

 

Jeremy’s pressing her legs further apart, humming against her skin, and teasing the orgasm from her body. He’s fully committed to the act and he quickly earns more of Damon’s respect.

 

Bonnie arches higher and for the first time he can see her wetness. The way the kid’s tongue glides in and out of her center. The lips that encase the tiny bundle of nerves that’s makes the Glenda the good witch turn into her leather wearing sister from the west. His mouth waters and he knows he wants to taste her. When she finally climaxes, it’s a bittersweet affair. He’s walking slowly backwards, mourning the loss of the sounds that have filled the manor, and regretting that he didn’t snap the youngest Gilbert’s neck again so he could have a chance.

 

Damon’s nearly out of the door when fingertips brush the back of his neck. Surprisingly it’s not Bonnie, but Jeremy. The boy’s eyes are wide with lust, his face glistening with _her_. Living well over 160 years affords one an opportunity to delight in many pleasures of the flesh. There’s not much the vampire hasn’t done.

 

So when Jeremy steps closer, hands wrapping around Damon’s hard dick, he accepts what comes next; the kiss and the taste of the little witch, his little witch on Gilbert’s tongue. He doesn’t complain when the kid falls to his knees and puts his mouth to work all over again. In fact he simply stares at Bonnie and that evil smirk that causes him to release everything he has to offer down her boyfriend’s throat. Now he knows why Tyler and Jeremy had that love – hate relationship for so long until he finally won Bonnie’s heart.

 

Bonnie…

 

This time it’s her fingers that bring her to completion, but it’s not the last thing she’ll feel tonight. Not if Damon has anything to say about it.

 

It’s funny that Jeremy escorts him to Bonnie, nods in approval as Damon removes the rest of his clothes, and slides between her legs. He doesn’t say a word when the vampire threads his finger through her hair and twists it around his hand, pulling her head back and up, until their lips meet. He just stands there gasping watching the scene unfold before him. Maybe he’ll thank Damon later for the front row seat to the best porno of his life.

 

Damon wraps Bonnie’s legs around him and sinks into her completely. Her lips quiver and he can hear it, the promise of a round of expletives created only for him. He slips out of her and thrusts back in, deeper, harder this time. He continues this way until she’s nearly floating above the chair, nails digging into his chest, and finally a Salvatore name on her tongue. If he knew then what he knows now, he would have played nice with her a long time ago.

 

The sound of a throat clearing, grabs his attention.

 

Jeremy wants in, who is he to deny him?

 

So Damon points to the floor, directing Jeremy to the space where he’s joined to Bonnie. Gilbert follows instructions well, alternating the rhythm of his tongue with Damon’s strokes and it doesn’t take long before the witch is damn near climbing the wall.

 

Damon pumps.

 

Jeremy licks.

 

Bonnie whimpers…moans…curses… _finally_ …

 

When the trio comes to their senses, there’s some embarrassment, well at least on one of their parts. Whispered promises about keeping things just between the three of them. Damon stuffs his legs into his jeans and slides the t – shirt over his head, “Sure.” His eyes devour Bonnie’s still naked frame and even spare a few seconds for Gilbert over in the corner, shoving limbs back into his clothing, “We’ll have to do this again some time… _soon_.”


End file.
